


no reason

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanna hold youI wanna hold your handAnd your round lipsI wanna kiss it too
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 5





	no reason

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot of the greaser au  
> title is from no reason by heize, hope you enjoy!!

the couple laid on top of matt's car hood, well, his parents car hood, as the sun shone over them. harrison closed his eyes and smiled while matt rested his head on the older one's shoulder, twirling a strand of harrison's hair around his finger.

"harry?"

"yeah, babe?" harrison slowly opened his hazel eyes, looking down at his boyfriend. 

"ah, nothin' just wanted to hear your beautiful voice." matt smiled.

"you're so cheesy, man." harrison laughed, gently shoving the lanky boy.

"you love that about me though."

"yeah, i do."

silence fell between the boys as they enjoyed the intimacy of being close and the nice summer weather. matt soon moved his hands from his boyfriend's hair to his hand, smiling over the differences between their hand sizes.

music from the radio played softly as the boys minds wandered, finally their thoughts being disturbed by the sound of matt's stomach growling.

harrison opened his eyes again and grinned at his boyfriend. "hungry?"

matt nodded his head, not bothering to open his eyes. harrison gave matt a quick peck on the lips then lifted himself off the hood. matt got up as well and the two went inside of the car. 

"i'll cook us some lunch, 'less you're offering to buy something." harrison raised his eyebrow at the last part of his sentence. 

"i might as well be a sugar daddy with how much you milk me for cash."

"well, if you're offering."

matt punched harrison in the arm and the couple laughed. matt then started up the car, turning the radio up louder as the two drove back to matt's house.


End file.
